Resurrection
by Karishiana
Summary: When the deceased are revived by Nagato using the Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu after the battle, everything is not what it seems. Two familiar people that were thought to never be seen again shows up, due to unusual circumstances. But why is Naruto not happy about this? Family!Minato/Naruto/Kushina .:Hiatus:.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Italicized words means the past or flashback

**Bold words means anger or Kyuubi speaking**

Regular means regular speaking

_**Bold Italicized words means thinking**_

I do not own Naruto.

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, though I wish I did.

Word count: 1,407

**Summary: **_When Nagato revived the people of Konoha using the Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, something unexpected happens. Two familiar people that were thought to never be seen again shows up. But why is Naruto not happy about this? Family! Minato/Naruto/Kushina. Spoilers to Naruto manga chapter 440 and up._

**Read and review! Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

**Narrator's point of view...**

"I believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki," Nagato said. He positioned his hands in a ram seal and shouted, "Gedo: Rinn Tensei no Jutsu!"

"Nagato, don't," Konan pleaded.

"Konan, it's okay," He assured her, "I made a new choice."

"What justu is that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Those who posses the Rinnegan can perform all the justu the six pains used... It is said to exist outside the world of life and death," Konan explained, "Nagato's ocular power itself is a justu that presides over life and death. He is the seventh pain."

"..."

"Gedo."

_**"If he performs the justu at his current chakra level, Nagato will not survive," **_The female akatsuki member thought. She turned to Naruto and mused, _**"He wants to help this child badly. This mysterious child changed Nagato."**_

"War inflicts death, injury, and pain to both sides... The more precious someone is to you, the harder it is to accept the fact that they might die... In fact, you convince yourself there's no way they could die..." The Rinnegan wielder explained to Naruto, "It especially can't be helped with your generation who don't know war... You might try to find the meaning in death, but all there is is pain and unbearable hatred... Wasteful death, eternal hatred, and pain that does not heal... That's what war is. Those things are the things you will face in the coming days, Naruto." The blond ninja's eyes looked shocked, unable to accept what Nagato was trying to say. The older man looked at Naruto painfully. He knew his time had come now.

"..."

"Seems this is it for me, Naruto. I believe you of all people can... find the answer..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're taking this one, too?" Naruto asked curiously.

"This God realm pain was created from Yahiko's corpus. He was someone very special to us," She explained.

"That's Yahiko...?" Naruto questioned, not completely convinced.

"Yes."

"What about you?" Naruto suddenly asked, "I don't want to think you would just return to the akatsuki."

"I'm through with the akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were everything to me. Yahiko's dream and Nagato's dream... If they entrusted their dreams to you, they are your dreams now. Nagato believed in you, so I will believe in you, too. Amegakure will help you make that dream come true."

"..."

"..."

"The name Naruto, the guts to never give up, and pain..." Naruto started to say, "That's what my master and fellow pupil have given me!"

"..."

"..." Konan smiled a little. She moved her hand and paper began forming into a bouquet of roses.

"This time, I pray that you will be the blossom of hope that never wilts," Konan wished Naruto, handing him a bouquet of paper roses.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Get ready," Sasuke ordered his team, "We're heading off to Konoha."

XXXXXXXXXX

Huffs of breaths filled the air around Naruto. He continued to go on, but in a tired manner. The blond ninja was about to collapse when someone caught him. Naruto immediately knew who it was right away. "Kakashi-sensei..."

"Hn? Just hang on and I'll carry you there." Relief overflowed Naruto.

"Uh huh." Minutes passed before the two Konoha ninjas arrived in Konohagakure. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's eyes widened in surprise when he saw an amazing sight. There was a crowd that was formed in front of Naruto.

"Welcome home!" Someone shouted.

"Thank you, Naruto!" Another cheered.

"You're a hero!" A ninja rejoiced. Naruto got off of Kakashi's back and stared at the crowd in shock. The kids all rushed to him, asking him various questions. Sakura, who had slipped through the crowd appeared in front of Naruto and punch him on the head lightly. She hugged him a few seconds later, murmuring a 'thank you' in his ear. Moments later, the blond hero was thrown in the air a couple of times, grinning.

_**"Sandaime Hokage, Yondaime Hokage," **_Iruka started to think,_** "There's a hero in front of us."**_

* * *

Somewhere else in Konoha...

"Where am I?" A man questioned with a groan. A women with long red hair sat up and looked at the man in surprise.

"...Minato?" He looked at the women and asked,

"Kushina?"

"...It is you!" She shouted.

"Why are we at Konoha's cemetery? No. How are we even alive?" Minato asked, "I remember sealing Kyuubi into Naruto and..." The blond Kage stopped talking immediately. The couple's eyes widen suddenly at the mention of the name 'Naruto'. Realization dawned on them.

"Naruto!" The shouted simultaneously.

"Our son!" Kushina cried out, "I have to see him!"

"Wait!" The Yondaime said, "Before we see him, we need to figure out how we're alive. Then, how long we've been dead." Kushina agreed and insisted,

"Let's check out the village, but we can't let anyone know we're still alive, yet."

"Okay," Minato agreed, "Let's go." The couple got up and put a henge over themselves.

"Now, we're ready."

* * *

In Konoha...

"Hi," Naruto greeted a villager. They smiled and waved at him saying,

"Thank you, Naruto!" The blond hero nodded in response. The Jinchuuriki host was quite happy, but not entirely. Something had been bothering him for some time now. He continued to walk along thinking,

_**"Tou-san, thank you for helping me control Kyuubi..."**_ He looked at the Yondaime's head and continues to muse, angrily, _**"but that doesn't mean I forget you totally for sealing Kyuubi inside of me."**_

* * *

Translations:

**Gedo: Rinn Tensei no Jutsu:** Outer Path: Samasara of Heavenly Life Technique

**Sensei:** Teacher

**Jinchuuriki:** Power of human sacrifice

**Sandaime:** Third

**Yondaime:** Fourth

**-Sama: **A suffix used at the end of someone's name as a respect of someone older, of greater importance, famous

**Hai:** Yes

**Tou-san:** Father or dad

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Here's my new story! It's another Minato/Naruto hurt/comfort fiction (Boy... I just love writing about these two). I hope it's good. I don't take credit for part of this chapter. The ending is mine. The beginning belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I repeat, not me. Anyways... I got this idea somehow... I know the prologue is short, but it will be longer soon. I won't be updating for a while because of school and my other stories...

I know that Nagato's jutsu revives people that just died, or died some time ago, not long ago. But this is fanfiction!

Remember to read and review! Don't forget to vote on my poll!

Next chapter:

Chapter 2:

Unexpected Visitors

* * *

~Karishian


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected visitors

Italicized words means the past or flashback

**Bold words means anger or Kyuubi speaking**

Regular means regular speaking

_**Bold Italicized words means thinking**_

I do not own Naruto.

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, though I wish I did.

Word count: 2,032

**Summary: **_When Nagato revived the people of Konoha using the Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, something unexpected happens. Two familiar people that were thought to never be seen again shows up. But why is Naruto not happy about this? Family! Minato/Naruto/Kushina. Spoilers to Naruto manga chapter 440 and up._

**Read and review! Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

**Narrator's point of view...**

Konoha was bright and filled with hope. The Will of Fire was in everyone. Everywhere in Konoha was calm... Except the council room.

Inside the council room, there was a meeting going on.

"We plan to continue to work with other countries against the threat posed by the akatsuki," Homura said.

"After what's happened to the village, the land of Fire will put effort into getting rebuilt," A man from the council stated, "First, we will have to come up with a budget and consider the strain on the other countries."

"Their's something else we should consider first," Danzo brought up, "Who should be the next Hokage?"

_**"So it's come to that,"**_ Thought Shikaku, _**"Danzo had to bring up this issue."**_

"Can we not wait until Tsunade recovers?" The Fire Daiymo asked.

"My lord," Koharu called out, "Tsunade is still in a coma. We can't decide on a plan for the village when we don't know when she will wake up. Besides, she's partially responsible for Konoha's destruction."

"... I would have thought to choose Jiraiya... I liked him, but now he's gone," The Fire Daiymo admitted, "So who shall it be?"

"Well..." Danzo started quietly.

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake!" Proposed Shikaku. Danzo glared at him.

"Oh! The son of the White Fang, eh?" Commented the Fire Daiymo, "Why not? What do you all think?

"He's well known, powerful, an respected. It's a good decision," Someone agreed.

"But don't you think he's too young?" Another commented.

"Fourth Hokage, Minato, was even younger," Someone else noted.

"Who was his teacher?" Asked the one of the council men.

"The Yondaime Hokage," Homura answered.

"The Fourth Hokage was Jiraiya's pupil and Jiraiya was the student of the Sandaime Hokage!" Continued the Fire Daiymo, "There's no problem, then..."

"No!" Someone hissed, "It was the Third's teachings that destroyed the village!" The Fire Daiymo was shocked at the outburst.

"..."

"The akatsuki leader... The man who destroyed the village was once Jiraiya's pupil," Danzo objected, "This is the result of sympathizing with other countries and giving them power. That sort of thing is weak! That weakness led to Suna's betrayal and allowed Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha. It led to the formation of the akatsuki and to Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha, leaving Konoha for his own secret purposes!"

"..."

"What kind of Hokage do we need now?" Shouted the war hawk, "One that can put an end to this wretched situation, who can bring change to the ninja world and reinforce the laws that govern us. That man is me!"

"..."

"Maybe we should let Danzo take care of things," A council man suggested.

"..." Shikaku stepped in and asked,

"Maybe we can reconsid-"

"Alright," The Fire Daiymo said, "It's decided. Danzo... You will be the Rokudaime Hokage."

"..."

* * *

Somewhere else...

"There are so much things I wanted to say to granny Tsunade," Naruto mumbled.

"Don't worry," Sakura tried to assure him, "I'm sure she will wake up soon and you can tell her everything you want to."

"Yeah, I hope so..."

_**"Why am I comforting Naruto?"**_ Sakura thought sadly,_** "I'm the one who needs comforting." **_She was interrupted of her thoughts suddenly.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Shouted someone. They shot their heads up and looked at the caller.

"... Inari? Tazuna?" Naruto asked, a bit surprised.

"Hello, big brother Naruto," Inari greeted.

"It is you!" Naruto exclaimed. Happiness bubbled inside of him.

"Long time no see," Tazuna said, thinking about the past.

"Yeah," The blond replied.

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys."

"We're helping Konoha rebuild," Tazuna explained, "This is how we repay you back for helping us in the Land of Waves, long ago."

"Even you Inari?" The medical ninja asked.

"Yeah, I'm a carpenter now, just like grandpa. We came here to help you as a thanks, big brother Naruto."

"Nah, it's okay," The Kyuubi container said.

"Where's Sasuke?" Questioned Tazuna out of the blue. The question made Naruto and Sakura freeze.

"He's... um... uh..." Sakura stuttered.

"We got in a fight and he left the village," Naruto blurted, interupting Sakura, "But I will bring him back and you will get to meet him soon."

_**"Thank you, Naruto,"**_ Sakura thought with a smile. Naruto waved as Tazuna and Inari left to go and help with the reconstruction of Konoha.

_**"Sasuke,"**_ Naruto thought painfully, _**"Where are you?" **_Naruto looked at the sky and continued to think,_** "Tou-san, what would you do now if you were in my position?"**_

XXXXXXXXXX

In a forest, Sasuke and his team, composing of Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu Hozuki, moved swiftly in a forest. Sasuke, still emotionless thought,

_**"Soon, I will get my revenge on Konoha for what they did to my brother, my family, my clan." **_He was brought out of his thoughts when Madara and Zetsu appeared in front of him,

"Sasuke, don't go on with this revenge," Madara warned him.

"Why?" Sasuke started to get a little annoyed.

"Because, Konoha is laying in ruins because of Pain's attack in an attempt to capture Naruto. In the end, Naruto beat Pain and he revived the dead." Sasuke flinched a little bit when Madara mentioned the name Naruto, but no one noticed.

"... Fine. Let's go, team Taka."

* * *

Somewhere else...

"I think we were revived somehow," The blond said (1.).

"Hmm..." The red head hummed, "That's the only conclusion I can think of, but how long have we been gone?"

"..." Minato thought for a minute. Finally, he's face lightened up. "We're about sixteen years into the future!"

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Naruto was battling Pain, the akatsuki leader, and Kyuubi took over him," Minato explained, "I met Naruto, when he had eight tails, and stopped him from taking the Kyuubi seal off. I asked him how old he was and he told me sixteen."

"Oh..."

"..." Kushina immediately suggested,

"Minato," Kushina called out, "Let's go to Konoha, now!"

"Wait!" Minato urged, "We have to put on a henge before we get enter the village." Kushina clusmly put on a henge.

"Okay! Now let's go!" Minato quickly put on a henge and replied,

"Alright." The two ninjas quickly ran into the forest, heading to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-san!" Someone shouted.

"Hmm?" Naruto answered, "What is it?"

"Can you help out Izumo and Kotetsu with the paperwork?"

"Sure," Replied the blond. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki walked to Konoha's main gate and looked for the two ninjas guarding the gates.

"Naruto!" Izumo addressed.

"Hey," He greeted, "You needed help?"

"Yeah," Kotetsu said, "We're going to bring these documents to Shizune-san."

"Can you guard the gates for us while we are gone?"

"It will only be a while," Kotetsu assured.

"Okay."

"Thanks!" The two ninjas left with the stacks of documents in their arms. Naruto sat on the ground, after five minutes of standing, looking at the gates.

"*Sigh* I never knew it was this boring and it's only been five minutes." The blond ninja looked at Kotetsu and Izumo in a new light. Minutes passed and Naruto was bored. Suddenly, he hears something or someone approaching him (2.). The sixteen-year old swiftly took out a kunai and got into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" No one replied back to him. Naruto repeated what he asked, but more forcefully, "I said, who's there?" The two figures came into view, but he couldn't see their face clearly because of the shadow covering their faces..

"Naruto," One called out. That voice reminded Naruto so much of someone... His tou-san.

"Ye-yeah?" Naruto stuttered as he answered back, "Who are yo-" He wasn't able to finish the question because someone tackled him in a hug.

"Naruto!" Someone shouted in happiness.

"Wha-" A poof of smoke filled Naruto's vision suddenly. When it cleared up, a red haired woman stood before the Jinchuuriki host. Another poof of smoke appeared and revealed a blond hair man. "You..." He whispered, "You're... Tou-san..."

"Naruto," The Fourth Hokage said.

* * *

Translations:

**Hai:** Yes

**Tou-san:** Father or dad

**Kaa-san:** Mother or mom

**Yondaime: **Fourth

-**Sama:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name as a respect of someone older, of greater importance, famous

**-San:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name as a way to be polite or to strangers

**-Kun:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name to someone you like, think is cool, someone you adore, or a nickname

**-Chan:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name to someone you think is cute, a child, you adore, someone you like or love, or a nickname

**Akatsuki: **Day or daybreak

**Sandaime: **Third

**Taka: **Hawk

**Rokudaime:** Sixth

**Jinchuuriki:** The power of human sacrifice

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**(1.)** A note: Minato and Kushina aren't in their henge

**(2.)** A note: Naruto's hearing has been increased because of the Kyuubi

Okay, so hi everyone. *Sigh* I'm tired right now... So let's make these notes short. It's been a while since I updated this story... Sorry! I had so many tests this week, History, Science, Spanish, etc. Anyways, I'm glad so many people liked this story. I didn't know this story would get this popular. Thank you everyone! :) Thank you for the reviews and everything! *Part of this chapter belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. Mostly the beginning.* Review! Please?

I would also like to wish my best friend a happy birthday. Happy birthday, Denielle! :)

Hmm... Nothing else to say, so yeah...

Next chapter: 

Chapter 3:

Reunion

* * *

~Karishian


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Italicized words means the past or flashback

**Bold words means anger or Kyuubi speaking**

Regular means regular speaking

_**Bold Italicized words means thinking**_

I do not own Naruto.

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, though I wish I did.

Word count: 2,277

**Summary: **_When Nagato revived the people of Konoha using the Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, something unexpected happens. Two familiar people that were thought to never be seen again shows up. But why is Naruto not happy about this? Family! Minato/Naruto/Kushina. Spoilers to Naruto manga chapter 440 and up._

**Read and review! Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion

**Naruto's point of view...**

I couldn't breathe. My dad, the Yondaime was standing in front of me. I felt like I was going to explode with... anger...? I glanced to the right of him and saw a redheaded women looking at me with loving eyes. Who was she? Why did she look so familiar?

"Naruto," Tou-san called out.

"..." I just stood there, not answering him.

"Naruto?" The redheaded women asked.

"...Who are you?" I asked hesitantly. They could have been enemy ninjas, henged in the Yondaime's face and someone else. I could inform the concil... But wait. Could this be my dad and mom? Am I dreaming, or is this reality? So many questions bubbled in my head and yet so many paths to take.

"I'm your dad, Naruto," The older blond replied.

"I'm... Your mom, Kushina Uzumaki," She told me.

"Why... Why did I get your last name then?" I questioned.

"Naruto, when you were born, Madara Uchiha was still alive," The redheaded female explained. Madara Uchiha... Where have I heard that name before? Wait! Uchiha?

"...Go on..." I told her.

"First of all, I was the previous Jinchuuriki," She said. I open my mouth to intrude, but my 'kaa-san' (1.) beat me to it, " Yes, I was the Kyuubi host before you. As I was saying... While I was in child birth, Kyuubi could escape, but your father was there. He kept Kyuubi sealed inside of me. Madara stole Kyuubi away from me as soon as you were born and-"

"Why does any of this have to do with my surname?" I abruptly intruded.

"I'm getting there," The redhead assured me, "Minato... Your father fought Madara and released nine-tails from the Uchiha's grasp. Minato sealed Kyuubi inside of you and we died... Me from childbirth and injury... Minato from the sealing. You probably got my surname to protect you from your father's enemies. Minato made lots of enemies in his life time and they all want revenge on you, especially the Iwa ninjas."

"...Oh..." Was my brilliant response.

"..."

"..."

"..."

An awkard silence filled the air. No one spoke or tried to spark up the conversation. I became tired of the silence and asked,

"How are you guys alive?"

"...We're not really sure," Kaa-san responded.

"I think it was Nagato's doing," I concluded, "He revived the dead, but could that jutsu revive the dead that already died long ago...?" I mumbled the last few words.

"That could be possible," Tou-san stated, "Naruto..."

"I looked away, purposely avoiding his gaze,

"What?"

"I'm so sorry for sealing Kyuubi inside of you and then leaving you alone. I... I-"

"I'm fine!" I lied. He looked offended. The older blond looked away and murmured,

"... I'm just wanted to apologize... sorry..."

"..."

"..."

"I won't accept you or kaa-san until you both truly prove your sorry." I turned my back on them and went to pick up the papers on the ground.

"I only sealed the nine tails inside of you because I believed that you could handle him... And that you are my son," My dad blurted. I was shocked that he would admit that to me. I could tell he really wanted to prove he's sorry and gain my trust, again.

"Naruto, please forgive Minato and me," My mom pleaded me. I ignored them, refusing to look at them, but instead put the papers on the table.

"Naruto," The elder blond called my name. I turned to him and answered,

"I... I won't forgive you... now, but maybe in the... nearby future..." I shakily answered.

"..."

"..."

"..."

I snapped my head up and looked straight ahead. Tou-san looked in the same direction and said to Kushina,

"Someone's coming." I smiled and mused,

_**"He could tell that someone's coming even though his senses weren't enchanted by a demon... Well, that must explain why he was chosen to be the Hokage... Meh... Now I wonder where I got my personalities from."**_ My eyes soften for a while, until I realized he sealed Kyuubi into my life and ruined my life. That made my eyes harden.

"We better hide..." Dad murmured to mom, "We'll meet again, Naruto." She nodded and they disappeared quickly. I just stared at the spot where they were a minute ago. Two people appeared in front of me and called out,

"Naruto?" I just continued to stare at the ground.

"Naruto?" Someone else asked. The person clapped their hands in front of me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I finally responded.

"We're back," Izumo stated, motioning Kotetsu.

"Are you alright?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that you were in a daze of some sort... Did anything happen while we were gone?" I paused for a moment, thinking, and spoke quietly,

"No..."

"Good... Thank you for the help, Naruto," Izumo thanked. I waved to them and went further into the village.

_**"What should I do...? Should I find my parents and forgive them or should I never forgive them?"**_ I gazed at the children playing in the park, but noticed one child alone crying in the dark corner.

"Why?" The boy cried. I looked at the boy and thought,

_**"He's just like me... lonely..."**_ I looked closer and saw that the kid was blond and his hair was the same style as mine... What? _**"Is this some sort of vision or dream?"**_ A villager passed by and shouted to the kid,

"Demon! Die!" My eyes widened and I remembered that villager was the same villager that was the same villager that insulted me when I was younger.

"I'm no a demon!" The kid enounced, drying his tears and sniffling a little, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Databayo!"

"Demon! Demon!"

"No! I'm Naruto! Naruto! Naru-"

"Naruto!" I felt someone shaking me. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I shouted worrily. I felt more shaking, but more urgent.

"Naruto!" I blinked twice and saw Sakura's face.

"Sakura-chan?" I murmured, "What happened?"

"Naruto, I was walking by and I saw you walking. I was about to greet you, but all the sudden, you collapsed," She told me.

"...Oh..." I slowly sat up and rubbed my aching head, "I don't know what happened."

"Maybe you need to see Shizune-sama or at least any doctor," Sakura suggested me.

"Maybe..."

* * *

**Minato's point of view...**

I left out a deep breath and leaned on a tree.

"Now that we've seen Naruto, what should we do?" My wife asked me.

"..."

"..."

I gazed intently into the sky and thought,

_**"Naruto... Are you still angry at me?"**_

"Minato?" Kushina leaned near my face. I focused my eyes on her, but I didn't say anything. I wonder if Kushina was still angry, or is angry, with me for sealing Kyuubi into Naruto. "Minato?" Her voice sounded urgent.

"...Hmm?" It took me a while to answer her.

"Are you alright? You... You weren't responding to me. Is something wrong?"

"No... I'm fine, just thinking..." I took in a deep breath and asked, "Kushina, are you still mad at me for sealing Kyuubi into Naruto?" She opened her mouth and said,

"No. I got over it."

"...Oh... That's good to know."

"..."

"..."

"Why do you ask?" I sighed,

"Because I have a feeling Naruto is still angry at me..." I closed my eyes.

"No... Us..." I snapped my eyes open and stare at Kushina with disbelief,

"You... Kushina... It's not your fault! I sealed Kyuubi into Naruto and..." I blinked as Kushina silenced me by kissing me.

"Minato, don't blame yourself. I allowed you to sealed nine-tails into our son. If you take the blame, I should to." I smiled at my red head and murmured a 'thanks' against her lips.

* * *

**Narrator's point of view...**

"Naruto," Shizune said, "You need to take a break. You over exhausted your body with the fight against Pain, Nagato." The young shinobi nods slowly.

"Hai, Shizune-san." She smiles and waves as her 'young brother-like figure' leaves.

~x~ Hokage Monument ~x~

Naruto looked down at the village as he was sitting on the Yondaime's head... His father's head... "I wish... That I could... Could have a normal life..."

"Naruto-san!" Someone shouted. Naruto looked down and saw a group of villagers crowding below the Yondaime's head. They were waving banners around and shouted nice things to him.

"They... They actually love me..." The blond murmured. "They love me, not hate me!" For once, Naruto was really happy. His sadness disappeared from this thoughts and happiness filled his brain.

~x~ 4 hours later ~x~

Naruto was at his apartment, thinking of his day. _**"Hmm... My parents are back... The villagers love me... Pain's defeated... What else could happen?" **_A shadow was standing outside of his window, but Naruto didn't notice.

"...Naruto." The blond swiftly turned around and sees Sasuke looking at him, emotionless.

"Sas...Sasuke?" The Kyuubi host stutters, "You... You..."

"Shut up, dobe." He walks slows towards him says, "I came here to do something."

"Wha-" A hand punches him in the gut. It was electrifying and powerful... Chidori... "Sasuke..."

"Naruto. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I need revenge on Konoha." The raven-haired boy breathed into Naruto's ear, "I need power and the only way is to kill you and obtain my power. Now, die."

An ear piecing scream is heard throughout Konoha.

* * *

Translations:

**Hai:** Yes

**Tou-san:** Father or dad

**Kaa-san:** Mother or mom

**Yondaime: **Fourth

-**Sama:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name as a respect of someone older, of greater importance, famous

**-San:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name as a way to be polite or to strangers

**-Kun:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name to someone you like, think is cool, someone you adore, or a nickname

**-Chan:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name to someone you think is cute, a child, you adore, someone you like or love, or a nickname

**Sandaime: **Third

**Jinchuuriki:** The power of human sacrifice

**Chidori:** A thousand birds. A jutsu created by Kakashi Hatake in his younger days.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

******(1.) **A note: Naruto doesn't know Kushina is his kaa-san, yet, until later on.

Well, this chapter's a little rushed. I hope it's not that bad... The only reason I rushed was because of this reviewer made me rush this chapter. Well I'm sorry! I'm really busy with schoolwork and other things. And because I had this anniversary party for my grandmother that died three years ago on November 1. Other than that, Happy late Halloween! ^_^

**To Ken:** I'm sorry. I'm just updating in a certain order, from the stories I published to the newer ones. I'll try to update quick.

Thank you for all those who added me as their favorite author, favorite story, and alert.

**Review if you want me to update quick! (Please?) And vote on my poll!**

Next chapter:

Chapter 4:

Dreams

* * *

~Karishian


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

Italicized words means the past or flashback

**Bold words means anger or Kyuubi speaking**

Regular means regular speaking

_**Bold Italicized words means thinking**_

I do not own Naruto.

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, though I wish I did.

Word count: 3,135

**Summary: **_When Nagato revived the people of Konoha using the Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, something unexpected happens. Two familiar people that were thought to never be seen again shows up. But why is Naruto not happy about this? Family! Minato/Naruto/Kushina. Spoilers to Naruto manga chapter 440 and up._

**Read and review! Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dreams

**Naruto's point of view...**

I let out an ear pitched scream. I couldn't move. My arms were going numb, along with everything else. I just can't believe Sasuke, my first friend, my best friend, tried to kill me to obtain new power, the Mangekyou Sharingan. I could feel electric pulses going through my lung. It was getting harder to breath with Sasuke's fist through my lung and my blood running out. I could feel the room spinning, probably from blood lost. Who could help me? No one... I had to do this myself... I solve our issue...

"Sasuke... Don't walk down... this path... It's not worth it..." The fist tightened.

"Not worth it?" He exclaimed angrily, "How would you know? You never had a brother, a mother, or a family to begin with! You were alone from the start. You don't know how it feels like to lose them! It's useless telling you all this. You can't do anything for me."

"I really do, Sasuke." I looked at him slowly and our eyes locked. I could feel his pain, even though he was emotionless on the outside, he was sad in the inside. It's like we're connected somehow...

"What do you mean?"

"When you left Konoha... When you tried to kill me twice, now three times... When you abandoned us, team 7, you broke our bond. It devastated Sakura-chan so much... Kakashi-sensei didn't even read his porn book for one month... It hurt me so much..." I glared at him, "Don't you know what you did? You ruined us! You ruined team 7!"

"..."

"Don't you see? You have to come back to Konoha! You and I made a bond when we met a long time ago... I've known you so long, longer than anyone else. You were, and still are, my best friend, my first friend. When you broke the bonds between us, I was devastated. No one could comfort me for months. No one..."

"Naruto... I-" The room spun. I was forcing my eyes to stay open. He was about to continue, but I blacked out due to blood loss. He looked worried.

_**"Hehe... Sasuke's worried about me."**_ I fell into a pit of never ending darkness... Never to wake up again...

~x~

Thump! I groggily opened my eyes. Light blue eyes scanned the small bedroom.

"Oh...I fell... Of the bed..." I sat up, feeling a coat of sweat cover me.

"It was just a dream... A nightmare... Sasuke wasn't actually here... He was never in Konoha..."

"Naruto..." I stood as still as a rock. I cranked my head to the corner of my room and saw a figure in the corner. I couldn't make out who that was, but the shadow was covering his face, body, everything! But that voice was really familiar...

"Who... Who are you?"

"I'm..." The figure walks slowly towards me. In a split second, he was standing behind me. Immediately, I felt his presence. Turning my body slowly to see...

"Yamato." I let out a scream before promptly fainting. The last time I heard was Sai and Kakashi yelling at the scary jounin.

* * *

**Narrator's point of view...**

"Yamato, look what you did," scolded Kakashi.

"I didn't know what I would have scared him that much."

"Yamato-taichou, you were sent here to tell Naruto that there is an assembly in an hour."

"But he had to scare Naruto. Che..." Sai looked at Yamato deeply.

"Oh well... He will wake up soon... I hope."

~x~

"-and he had to scare the crap out of me! I mean, what did I ever do to Yamato-tai-" Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Sakura were heading to the Hokage's tower for the shinobi assembly. It was suppose to take place in half an hour, but Yamato urged them to go early. A complaining blond, a calm jounin, an annoyed rosette, a confused raven, and a discomforted brunette. What else could go wrong? Apparently a lot.

"Naruto."

"-and I nearly had a heart attack from-" The Sharingan wielder may be calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was screaming for Naruto to stop. Ever since the blond woke up half an hour ago, he accused the former anbu captain of scaring him to death. From there on, Naruto wouldn't stop talking about who-knows-what.

"Naruto!"

"-and if I died, everyone would cry and-"

"NARUTO! Shut up!" Sakura snapped. She was angry. No. She was pissed off.

_**'Thank you!'**_ Kakashi mentally cried out.

"But Sakura-chan..." Whined the sixteen year old.

"No buts."

"But-"

"I said no buts."

"What should I say?"

"However, or something else."

"Fine. However, Sakura-channnn... I almost died of a heart attack."

"Naruto, you wouldn't die from a heart attack. I don't think Kyuubi would let you."

"Who knows. He hates me. Kinda... I-"

"Naruto, what were you saying about Sasuke and a dream?" Asked Yamato. The two friends froze. Neither Naruto nor Sakura dared to say anything. Sasuke was a touchy subject for the blond jinchuuriki and the cherry blossom.

"I... I had a dream about him..."

"Naruto," Sakura looked at him worriedly, "If anything is wrong, I'll be here to help you. You don't need to face this alone."

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Murmured the Fourth Hokage's son. He took in a deep breath before beginning, "It all began like this..."

~x~

Sakura leaned on a tree with her arm. Her legs were unable to support her weight anymore. Naruto... He started at the ground unwilling to look up and acknowledge the others. Kakashi looked at the blond and rosette in worry. Yamato wanted to speak up, but he knew it was none of his business or concern. The captain didn't teach Sasuke, heck, he didn't even know Sasuke that much! Sai, the Sasuke-look-alike was in deep thoughts. He didn't know what to say and he was very confused.

"No... It's a dream. He wouldn't actually do that to you, Naruto."

"... The first time at the Valley of the End, he could have killed me... But he didn't..."

"...So that proves that he wouldn't kill you."

"...And that time when we faced Orochimaru at Tenchi bridge... He didn't kill me... But Sai interfered..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe, Sasuke would have killed you..."

"Sakura, Naruto," Sai called.

"What?" The blond snapped.

"You guys have to face the harsh reality of life. Sasuke won't come back and wants to gain the Mankego Sharingan and will kill you for it."

"You don't understand him!" Naruto shouted. The jinchuuriki was immediately at the pale boy's side, clutching his shirt.

"I know your bonds are important, but Sasuke is going to break them. It's fruitless. Naruto, Sasuke is not what he was before. He's changing-" Blood oozed from Sai's lip. Naruto was really angry right now. The raven looked into Naruto's once blue eyes, which is now red and with slits. He tried his best to mask himself with no emotion, even though he was nerve wrecking in the inside.

"I said shut it, you got it?" With a huff of anger, the blond let go of the other teen's shirt. The Kyuubi host stormed away in annoyance. Once the orange-clad ninja was out of sight, the medical ninja gripped Sai's shirt tightly.

"Can you let go of me now?" Sai asked politely. A smile plastered on his face. Or should I say a fake smile?

"Look, Sai," Tsunade's apprentice managed to say without throwing insults or punches, "You know Sasuke is a very touchy subject for Naruto and I. You shouldn't have messed with our business, and I mean it. Haven't you learned your lesson from the first time we encountered Sasuke?" She shook Danzo's 'servant' hard, "Haven't you?"

"I understand what you guys are going through, but I can't bear to see you both suffer so much. The book says to try and comfort your friends with any means." Sakura seemed a little calmer.

"Sai, would you stop listening to the books? They aren't always right. Books aren't the solution to gain someone's friendship. You have to earn it." The female ninja let go of him and walked slowly in the direction Naruto went. "I want you to apologize to him."

"...I will." Sakura stood still for a minute before continuing her journey.

"Sai," Kakashi addressed, "I suggest you go after Naruto and Sakura. Make sure you apologize to them."

"Hai..."

_**"Now I understand more about bonds. If Sakura and Naruto want to pursue Sasuke, then let it be. I will help them all the way, then, to gain their trust and friendship."**_

* * *

"Grr... Growled the Kyuubi host, "Why won't you come back, Sasuke? " He creates a clone to aid him into making the Rasengan. The clone disappears and Naruto hurdles the Rasengan into a nearby tree.

"You know, that's going to damage the environment," A voice warned.

"Who asked you?" Snapped the irrated blond.

"Well, I'm your father," Minato said. He casually leaned on a tree, standing on a branch.

"Argh! You lost that right when you left me alone, sixteen and a half years ago!"

"Ouch... Now I'm certain the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"You do have Kushina, your mother's personality and all you have from me is your looks," Teased (Pouted?) the Kage.

"Shut up!" His son yelled. Naruto was trying his best to surpress a smile that was trying to surface. The whisker-faced boy threw a kunai at his father, thinking that Minato would catch it. He turned around, only to run into his father's chest. "Oww!"

"That was good aiming, though you could have thrown it harder it you pointed it at a different angle, or possible add your wind chakra to the kunai. Hmm... come to think of it, the weapon would have only made a cut on me due to the light throw."

"How do you know that I have wind chakra, let alone all of those things?"

"Well, my chakra nature is wind, water, and lightening, and Kushina's is water, so you must have wind chakra. And I hear you made a wind-rasen shuriken, so your nature type should be wind. I think you also would have lightening in the future since you're pretty quick"

"...Whoa... So much information..."

"I just need to glance at your moves and I can tell your weakness and strengths."

"...Cool..."

_**"Yeah! How can't it be? My father is so cool, not that I would admit it that out loud, after all, I'm still angry at tou-san."**_

"If you think that's cool, how about I train you?" Naruto thought for a minute.

_**"Training with the Yondaime Hokage, aka, my father... Hmm... Cool! Ugh. Where has my pride gone to?"**_

"So, do you accept or not?"

"I... Fine."

"Wait, why am I accepting this? I'm still angry at him. He did ruin my life... I'm so confused."

"Okay, your training starts tomorrow, at 7:00 a.m. sharp. Be at training ground 7 and don't be late!"

"Yes sir!" The younger blond couldn't help but grin a little.

"But there's something else that I came here to talk about. It's important."

"Hmm?"

"You know Madara Uchiha, a member of the akatsuki."

"No, not really..."

"Well, he's actually known as Tobi in the akatsuki. The one in the orange mask."

"Ah... I see... What about him? He's so goofy, yet weird and mysterious... I mean, he uses this weird technique to make his body unsolid, I think..., or is it a techinque? I don't see the point in him."

"Madara Uchiha..."

_**"Madara Uchiha... Wait! Uchiha? He's an Uchiha? There's only suppose to be two Uchiha because of the Uchiha Massacre, that is until Itachi Uchiha was killed by Sasuke. But if that's the case, isn't Sasuke suppose to be the remaining Uchiha alive?"**_

"By the look on your face, you figured it out. Another Uchiha, besides Sasuke is alive. Breathing and all."

"WHAT?" Naruto rambled on, "Sasuke's the only Uchiha alive now... And how can he be alive then since Itachi killed off all the members of the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke?"

"...Let me explain from the beginning..."

~X~

"Oh I understand!" Minato's son exclaimed.

"Good."

"Other than that, is there anything else you didn't tell me?"

"Hmm... Did you know Kushina, your mom was a jinchuuriki?"

"But how?"

"She was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki before you were born. Before her was First Hokage's wife, Mito-sama."

"Whoa. That's cool. I'm a holder like mom and the First Hokage's wife!"

"Yeah," Minato stopped. He thought for a minute before continuing, "Naruto, what did Jiraiya-sensei teach you? He did take you on as his apprentice, right?"

"Yep! He taught me the Rasengan, which I completed, turning it into the rasen shuriken!" The younger blond rambled on while Minato looked happy. He was happy that he was warming up to his son. "-And he taught me how to summon Gamabunta. Well, he didn't really teach me how, he threw me off a cliff and scared the crap out of me. I met Kyuubi for the first time through my fears."

"Oh. Sensei threw you off a cliff so that you could summon Gamabunta... Surprising." The Fourth Hokage blinked before comprehending what his son explained. "WHAT? He did what?"

"I said..."

"I heard you, I just can't believe Jiraiya-sensei did that. Then again, he nearly killed me during on of our trainings... But you? He knew you were my son, yet he still did that. I'm going to kill him when I die!" Naruto huffed and thought,

_**"And he said I was loud. Now I'm questioning whom I got my loudness from... Nah. Kaa-san seems a lot louder than tou-san... I... I wonder if this is how your suppose to feel like with a family..."**_

* * *

Translations:

**Hai:** Yes

**Tou-san:** Father or dad

**Kaa-san:** Mother or mom

**Yondaime: **Fourth

-**Sama:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name as a respect of someone older, of greater importance, famous

**-San:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name as a way to be polite or to strangers

**-Kun:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name to someone you like, think is cool, someone you adore, or a nickname

**-Chan:** A suffix used at the end of someone's name to someone you think is cute, a child, you adore, someone you like or love, or a nickname

**Sandaime: **Third

**Jinchuuriki:** The power of human sacrifice

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Ah... Finally. I finally finished updating all of my stories in like two months... Yeah, I know. You guys hate me right now for updating so long. Sorry... Busy with school work and stuff... Happy (belated) Thanksgiving! Merry Christmas (belated) and Happy (early) New Year! ^_^ Read all of my other stories that I updated and remember to drop a review! I'll feel really appreciated if you do. :) Another thing I have to point out is this chapter. It's meant to give an important lesson. Don't break a bond with your friends, ever, no matter what. I really hope you guys learned from this. I wonder if Masashi Kishimoto tried to point this out in the Naruto series, Naruto shippuden series, Naruto movies, and Naruto Shippuden movies.

Oh, and happy Birthday Dad! (December 21)

**~!~ **So, next chapter's going to be a lot of training... Should I include fuinjutsu training? Hiraishin no Jutsu? Should Naruto have a Kekkei Genkai (I already have an idea for a Kekkei Genkai for Naruto, if you want him to have a blood limit)? Ideas? **~!~**

The next chapter should be out some time this month or next month... It's because of my midterms this week. :(

**[- =^.^= -]**

**Review! (Please?) I updated, so review or else... I won't update anymore! Kidding! I will, but It'll take a long time...**

Next chapter:

Chapter 5:

Intense Training

* * *

~Karishiana


End file.
